Ameena's Choice
by kougaluv
Summary: Hey guys I'm back with the squel for 'My Little Child' now to understand this story you have to read My Little Child or you wont understand. So Ameena starts off at six and grows up with a huge adventure ahead of her.


**Hey everybody sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience its just my computer was taken away and I had to use my dads labtop and then I found out the story I started is now deleted since we need a new computer. Yah so now I have to start all over again grrrr... and to top that I'm still using word pad so I'm going to like read this over like a hundred times so I'm sorry if theres any mistakes.**

* * *

In the depts of space a large ship was roming on the out scerts of Elicoor II.

The halls of the diplo were very quite for Fayts liking and the sound of small foot steps made him smile.

"DaDa wait for me and daddy you walk to fast." shouted Ameena Nox who caught up to her father.

Fayt turned around and got a good look at his daughter.

She had glowing blue eyes and a mixture of Fayts and Albels hair. Her hair would go down to her elbows if she wore it down which was rarely she always had it up with some of her bangs going down her face and a peice of her hair was braided. She wore a dark orange t-shirt with no sleeves and also showed her belly button and had green shorts with putple stripes down it with a brown belt going across to her leg was a knife with the Nox signature on it. She wore finger less gloves and had almost knee high white boots with a green cross over them.

"hey daddy hurry up" she said turning around looking at Albel who was catching up.

Once caught up Ameena looked outside of the diplo and staired with awe.

"Dada is that Elicoor II?" She looked up at Fayt who nodded at her.

"Wow. Daddy why dont we have space ships were we live like on grandmas planet?"

Albel just looked up at Fayt who nodded at him.

"Its because we live on an undeveloped planet."

"why?"

"Because thats were you were born and its were we wanted to live."

"why?"

"what do you mean why?" said Fayt looking out the window.

Ameena just kept staring out the window.

"I mean why would you like to live on a planet that doesnt have space ships or all the stuff you had on earth. Werent you unhappy."

Fayt just smiled and pulled Ameena into a hug.

"Because Elicoor II had your daddy on it and that was the only thing I needed to be happy."

Ameena just looked at her Dada and her daddy then back at Fayt.

"That seems like a compatable answer."

Albel smirked it always made him smile knowing how smart his seven year old is. They continued down the hall until Ameena poped the question.

"Why do we have to go to this reunion thing again?"

Its been at least 2 weeks since they were invited to this reunion that Maria and Mirage hosted to bring everyone back together.

"Because your going to see your anuties and uncles.And dont you want to see your friends again."

Its true Ameena has meet the children of team but the last time wasnt so pleasent.

Ameena and Albel growled. Fayt looked at the two and smiled.

"oh your still upset about Musica arent you?"

Albel narrowed his eyes remembering what that kid did.

"BUT DADA HE GRABED MY BUT!"

It was true the son of Maria Traydor was a perverted flirt. He's been that way since he was born but everyone would of expected that to happen with no father around him before and after his birth. No one really knew who the father was they tried asking maria a couple of times but she just said 'he doesnt need a father.'

But anyways back to Ameena.

"AND SHOULD DIE FOR IT!" screamed Albel defending his daughter.

"You both gave him a bloody nose for doing that. Isnt that punishment enough!"

The hall way went scilent for a while until Ameena started walking forward.

"As long as Ellies there to back me up I'm good for a while."

They continued walking until Ameena asked another question.

"Will all the kids be there?"

"Yes all of the kids will be there." said Fayt who just continued to look forward.

"Whos kid is who again?"asked Albel courously.

Fayt sighed and said.

"Ellie is Cliff and Nels daughter remember she looks like Nel but has Cliffs attitude and you babysat her when I was pregnant remember. Elliot is Ellies brother looks like Cliff acts like Nel. And then theres baby Kiki she has Nels eyes and Cliffs hair. So Basicly those are Cliff and Nels kids.

Now the baby twins Flair and Clair they belong to Leo and Sophia.Flair is the boy and has brown hair and golden eyes same goes for his sister Clair. Now remember NOBODY I MEAN NOBODY MENTION ABOUT LEOS DEATH IN A CAR ACCIDENT OR ELSE.

Dawn is Mirages son he has blonde hair and blue eyes. ALSO DONT MENTION HIS FATHER TO HIM MIRAGE DOESNT WANT HIM TO THINK OF HIS DEAD FATHER.

And then there was Musica, Marias son. He's seems to be the only one you remember Albel...but anyways he has black short hair and is the only child we know to have a peirced eye brow. Now you two dont you start any thing."

Ameena looked at her Daddy then and her Dada and smiled sweetly.

"Us start something. Why would I want to do that."

Fayt just narrowed his eyes and continued walking down the hall until he came to a door that said 'Mess hall'.

Fayt pressed the button and the door slid open.

The mess hall seemed very clean for this occasion the adults were at the table talking and the kids were playing a simulation game in the corner until...

"AMEENA!"

Ameena turned toward the battle simulation and saw a girl with light short red hair with a tangtop the said 'Believe' on it and shorts with sandles. Fayt looked in the direction is daughter was looking to see Ellie running over to Ameena and then leading her to the battle simulation chamber.

"Yo Fayt!"

Fayt looked over to see Cliff and Nel waving at him from were everyone else was at the table. He turned to Albel and intwined there hands together and walked over to the table together.

_Back with Ameena and Ellie_

"come on Dawn and Musica challenged me to a tag team battle match on the simulator and I need my best friend to be my partner or the deals off!"

"what deal?" said Ameena questioning Ellie for answers.

"I made a beat that if me and you beet them they will stop bugging us for the rest of our lives."

"and if we lose" Ellie stoped running and looked at Ameena nervously.

"you have to french kiss Musica and I have to cook for Dawn for the rest of my life."

"WHAT I WOULD HAVE TO FRENCH KISS THAT FREAK." yelled Ameena watching Ellie grin funny and her arms go behind her head.

"yup but look at the bright side he cant bug you but you can bug him."

That gave Ameena an idea and evil idea.

"so what your saying is I can hurt Musica for fun?"

Ellie smile brightened.

"yup!"

Ameenas grin widened.

"Then you got yourself a deal!"

They made there way towards the simulation machine were there were two guys standing there.

The first one was Dawn he had blonde hair and green eyes and wore a tight black t-shirt with a evil smile on it and black pants with boots.

The second boy was none other then Musica who wore a shark necklace around his neck and wore no t-shirt only a red vest with black pants that matched his hair.

"Hey babe ready to lose and give me a kiss." Grinned Musica walking up to the girls.

"I dont think so worm." Ameena snarled at Musica as they walked into the battle simulation.

They picked there scenery they Aquaria feilds and there weapons. Ellie used tonfa guns, Dawn had staff for magic, Musica used Silver and Ameena had her long kantana with the nox signature on it.a

"Battle starting in 3...2...1...BEGIN!"

* * *

okay good for a first chapter right has all the kids coming up! REVIEW


End file.
